Heretofore, the stylus for recording responses from a subject used in connection with polygraphs and other comparable instruments were a permanent part of the equipment requiring the constant filling of a reservoir with a supply of ink and then, when the instrument was not in use, the ink in the reservoir and stylus had to be removed, requiring a thorough cleaning of the stylus and penpoint. It was to overcome this deficiency that the present invention was conceived.